This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In a variety of systems, fluids are compressed and conveyed by a compressor, and often, these compressors include valves that open and close during a compression cycle. Typically, one set valves open as the compressor draws a low-pressure fluid into a compression chamber, and after the fluid is compressed, another set of valves open to allow the compressed fluid to exit the compressor. During each compression cycle, each set of valves both opens and closes.
The movement of the valves is a form of energy that is typically wasted. In most conventional systems, when a moving valve reaches the end of its travel, it impacts some structure, and the impact dissipates valve's kinetic energy. Typically, the impact converts the kinetic energy to heat and sound that are radiated away from the system. This wasted energy can be substantial. In some systems, hundreds of valves open and close several times per second. Over the course of a year of continuous operation, these systems waste a large amount of energy.